Tourniquet
by Dry Tortugas
Summary: If I give a proper, accurate review, I'd probably ruin the whole thing for you. Based on the song Tourniquet by Evanescence. Character deaths, blood, ect. LTxSSX, read and review.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. If I owned Dynasty Warriors, do you think I'd be sitting at home, typing this on my computer? Nah, if I owned Dynasty Warriors, I'd be filthy rich, I'd be out partying and getting totally wasted, and Gan Ning would be parading around Chi Bi in a speedo. However, since my sick little fantasy is nothing BUT a fantasy, that means I don't own anything. :D Doesn't life suck.

**AN**: EEEGGGGH, I wanted to write a super-angsty song fic. Song is Tourniquet by Evanescence. Pretty bad, I was just trying to write something where I can temporarily wreck someone's life. :P I'm nice. Lyrics aren't capitalized, I'm sorry. I'm normally a grammar and punctuation nazi, but the lyric website didn't have 'em capitalized, and, you know, lazy. LTxSSX. Yay, I'm the first LTxSSX fic writer. Yay me.

**WARNING**: Character deaths, blood, other stuff, ect. Don't be a weenie, it's not graphic or anything, although I did try. Believe me, I tried. It's actually quite difficult to write grotesque death scenes; it's hard to achieve the balance of just right and overdoing it. Story is rated PG-13.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_i tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
i lay dying  
and i'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
i'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?_

Blood-chilling screams were piercing the air. War was not a quiet matter; many sounds could be heard if one listened closely enough. The sounds of brave warriors falling, weapons clashing, on top of the sounds of the howling winds and the pounding rain, were enough to frighten even the bravest of soldiers.

With a gasp of pain, Ling Tong managed to roll his body over towards that of the young Wu Princess. He was soaking wet, both from rainwater and his own blood, pouring freely from his numerous wounds, but he didn't give his own injuries a second thought as he dragged himself over to the beautiful Princess' mutilated body.

With every drag, searing pain soared through his torn clothes and into his wounds, only causing them to sting more than he ever thought possible. He didn't care; if Shang Xiang was still alive, he had to do something to help her.

Lying in a pool of her own blood, it didn't look too good. Mainly he felt as though it was his own fault; he'd failed to kill that bastard Liu Bei, and in return the Shu Emperor took his rage out on Sun Shang Xiang, who'd simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

Ling Tong made it to Shang Xiang's side, frantically sitting her up in his arms and looking for any remainder of life. Her flesh was torn savagely, her body was burned and horribly mutilated, and almost unrecognizable as a human being. She had been so viciously stabbed in her torso that just holding her caused blood to coat and stain Ling Tong's crimson uniform.

Her beautiful eyes were closed, and her face was dark and bloodstained, the grim face of death. If he hadn't witnessed her brutal murder with his own eyes, he wouldn't have believed it to be her.

She was dead. With a cry of despair he hugged her to his chest, tears rolling down his cheeks. He leaned his head on top of hers, and tears cascaded into her once beautiful, now blood-matted locks of hair. Numerous other severe wounds were visible on her body, and Tong just held her and cried, damning and blaming himself. If only I'd been in time... if only I'd killed Liu Bei while I had the chance...

Slowly Ling Tong rose to his feet, holding Shang Xiang close to him. His duty was to bring her body back to the main camp and to not deviate from his orders.

He brushed some of his own damp brown hair away from his tear-stained face and stood upright. Sun Quan could go to Hell. There was nothing anyone could do to him anymore.

_do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me_

_i'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?_

Remembering how sweet and innocent she was, Ling Tong let out a choked sob. She was always so happy and lively... and he was almost always angry, gloomy, depressed. Complete polar opposites of one another, yet he loved her more than anything else in the world. Now, with her gone, his world was over.

He didn't even have the afterlife to look forward to; her innocent soul was probably already somewhere above, while his own would be going nowhere but down to the fiery inferno below. He'd killed too many soldiers, held too many grudges... Another tear rolled down his face.

Looking down at the ground, his thoughts drifted away from Shang Xiang to see a small object glistening with the rainwater.

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation _

i want to die!

Retrieving the object from the mud it was caked in, Tong recognized it to be a small dagger. Wiping the mud off with one hand, he sat on the ground again, still holding Shang Xiang's limp body in his arm. His mind made up, he leaned down towards Shang Xiang's face and pressed his lips to her own cold, lifeless ones. Goodbye, Shang Xiang... I hope I see you again...

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

Gripping the small weapon in his hands, Ling Tong took a final breath and forced the dagger into his chest, gasping in pain and falling forward as he slowly managed to remove the weapon from his bleeding body. He knew he would have died eventually; if he didn't die from blood loss, an enemy soldier would be sure to have found and disposed of him. He reached for Shang Xiang once more, ignoring the searing pain shooting up from his upper body while he did. He managed to pull her in his arms and held her until he died.

The rain continued pounding, the wind howled just as hard, and the world continued, but life was gone for the two young lovers. He laid lifeless on the ground, his arms holding her tightly, as the grass around the two was matted in blood.

_my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will i be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**AN: **So what did you think? Drop me a review and let me know. (And yes, in case you're wondering, I actually like both Ling Tong and SSX, I just like killing them. BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!


End file.
